


Destiny's design

by Echo_Tango_Romeo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: And there is no Beta so.... Sorry?, F/M, Happy Merry birthday Tree!, There is no real plot?, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Tango_Romeo/pseuds/Echo_Tango_Romeo
Summary: "I need to go outwhere, to find my own Destiny."Cassandra, "Plus est en vous"
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Destiny's design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flinttree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinttree/gifts).



> Hey, so... Hi? 
> 
> This work was supposed to be proof-read but Dusky is having a real Life - BOOOOOOOUUUUUUH- so she doesn't have any time left -Courage girl! You got this!- Which means that Tree, your fic-gift is late and only proof read by me.... I'm sorry for that QQ
> 
> Anyways, it's a late, small moment of Fluff, I hope you will like it, once again, Happy birthday ~

Thick lock of hair.

Soft as satin under her fingers. He'd almost purr when she'd lost her hand in them and they were free of the leather ribbon he uses to keep them together out of his face. They are soft, smell a mix between citrus and basilic, something fresh and warm on him. He lets them grow out of inattention, lost in his thoughts and experiences. She likes them. She likes to tangle her fingers in it when he bends to kisses her. In the long complicated black arabesques the blue stripe braids its poetry. It's like foam on a dark ocean.

It's a journey in a world of attention and care.

They are flowing on the sand of his skin. She watches as the shadows created by the Tree dance on his face. The hills of his cheekbones and the line of his jaw. The little dimple close to his mouth that she knows by heart and that hides itself when he doesn't smile. The myriad of bronze freckles picked underneath his eyes falling on his nose like some pieces of an unexpected treasure. The curve of his mouth, tender and relaxed. Happy, free and discreet smile fixed on the two thin lips he purses every time he can't find a solution.

His body long and slim, never ending legs and small waist, surprising strong arms. She likes his hands. The one he keeps hidden in thick leather gloves. He has long fingers on big hands and a surprising dexterity, knowing all the blunder he causes. She spent hours in his lab, watching the reflection of the candle on the glass of his alchemical devices dancing with his naked skin while he explained the last of his discovery to her. He cupped her face, when she kissed him the first time. Holds her waist, puts a gloves hand on her shoulder when they cross path without heading in the same direction.

She knows his hands. Their scars and their marks, that place where the skin has been burned three month ago. They keep changing and she loves every news traces she discovers on them. It's her favorite game, to look for the new mystery to uncover when he takes off his gloves.

For their first date, he tried to do something romantic and it ends up with a milkshake in The Snuggly Duckling -she didn't knew there was Milkshake there. The second time, there was a burglar in the village he took her, and they end-up running after him in place of sharing the day together -for a reason she can't explain, Dwayne tagged with them on the trip back to Corona. The third time, Varian plans literaly explozed because Lance thought it could be fun to add more powder in the firework. She had to leave Corona two days after his last attempt and when she escorted him -and the burn tips of his hair- back to his bedroom, she felt sorry for him. “I'm sorry for all this...” “It's Corona. I wasn't expecting anything different.” “Well... Still... Nothing worked.” “I wouldn't say that”

She kissed him the morning after, in his lab, with the rest of Demanitus design cover in dust in the room and the noise of a new complication under their head. They were talking and the loud sound of a new problem -appearing with a new day- started on the floor over them and Cassandra decided that it could wait a second more for them to jump in. She smiled and raised to brushed her lips against his and he responded with a sigh that stole her will to be parted from him even for a second.

It's always magic, when they kiss. Varian loses himself for a second after it stops, like he needs to come back from the place of his head where the world disappears when they are together. She feels like the most important thing in his life during those moment.

He smiles fondly at her every time he can. She falls on his softness, on the kind love words the corner of his mouth gives to her like a promise.

She smiles, when she spots the little movement of his nose, the small movement on his cheek as he tries to pretend that he is still asleep and she takes back the hand she was brushing his hair with.

She knows his words, before he pronounces them with his cat's smile and the song his discret dimple sings in her heart.

“What are you doing?” he asks

A sparkle of blue shining on his face. A mocking glance full of light that he gifts her without realizing its importance. His eyebrow raises, hides under the mass of hair spraid on her laps.

“I'm reading...”

“Then why do I sense your eyes on me..?”

“I never said I was reading a book.”

“How can you read a story that is not in a book?” he chuckles.

She almost closes her eyes to hear the sound of it. His happy breath, his tender laugh, something so loving that she can't stop herself from falling in that place where everything is his joy and their moment.

“There is a lot to see in people” she replies with a shrug.

“And what do you see in me?”

She sees a Future. She sees an happiness she never believed in and never thought she deserves. She sees Love and Trust.

“That you forgot your goggles.”

“... I was expecting something deeper and more loving”

“It wouldn't be me.”

Varian raises his hand and grabs hers, tangled their gloves hand.

“I'm glad you stay a little longer.”

A world full of adventure is waiting outside of Corona, but none of her discovery will ever be more precious, than the one laying under an apple Tree with her.

She smiles and squeezes his hand.

“Yeah, I feel like I have something to find here.”

When Varian smiles, she knows, she took the first step on the path of her Destiny.

And for the first time of her life, she doesn't feel like she has to travel that road on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't do this here, I will forget, but Divi made an incredible art link to Hourglass!
> 
> https://dg-darkfantasy.tumblr.com/post/639509717185609728/fanart-of-the-wonderful-fanfic-snowflakes-in-an


End file.
